Brax Wayward
Brax Wayward is an E-Fedding Wrestler that has been around since July 2006. Wayward is currently working for Hybrid Wrestling Society and Fearless Championship Wrestling. Personal Info Appearance Brax stands a somewhat intimidating 6'3, with a powerful 240 pound build. Sporting a body that took many an hour in the gym, he strives to be the best he can be in any sport, including lifting weights. He keeps his hair short, usually short enough that it requires no 'work' to keep up with. His wardrobe is pretty simple for the majority of his time out and about. Usually shorts, jeans, and a t-shirt of some sort. He typically wears one of his many sloganed shirts when he is in public. Life Early Years Brax spent his early years in Redding, CA. His father a hard working sports bar owner and his mother a 2nd grade teacher. Redding was the perfect mix of a big town, with a small town feel. Brax's first words were "Dada", and he has never regretted having such a close relationship with both his parents. Brax attended Redding Elementary School through the 5th grade. Early Teen and Teen Years Unlike many teens that have some sort of claim to fame, Brax Wayward was a pretty normal kid. He was a pretty solid student through his junior high years and was regularly active in sports. Including Football, Baseball, Basketball and when possible, a street hockey game. Brax went to Enterprise High School in Redding, CA. Brax wasn't an absolutely solid student, but managed to end 27 in his class at the end of his freshman year and was recognized as a solid athletic performer. As a Sophomore he was pulled up to Varsity in both Football and Baseball. Brax graduated with a 4.1 GPA and lettered a total of 13 times. In The Army Now Brax Wayward applied and was accepted into West Point Military Academy at the start of his Senior Year. After graduating from Enterprise High School, Wayward attended numerous leadership seminars in the Southwest and West Coast. He soon found himself walking the Thin Red Line at the one of the United State's Premier schools, and the best military school arguably, ever. It was a quick freshman and sophomore years, and in his Junior year, while struggling in classes, he was looked up to as a Company Commander for the Corp of Cadets. His leading ability was second to none and he often found himself taking on more and more responsibility that the other Corp Leaders couldn't fulfill. Brax graduated in 1990. He was 50th in his class, but one of the top troop leaders that anyone could remember from those 4 years. Brax chose the Army Rangers has his job of choice, accepting a 2nd Lieutenant position right out of Graduation. Brax was in the army now, and a 2nd lieutenant at the age of 23. Persian Gulf: The Test Not only were the Rangers thrown into the mix during the Operations in Iraq in 1990 and following months, but so was Brax Wayward. Being a young man, adventures and telling himself he was invincible, he was happy to go halfway around the world to beat up on some "Ragheads." Its was hardly the case. Wayward led his squad of Elite U.S. Soldiers through a series of small ops, but nothing so big that warranted any extra attention. And it was attention that Brax craved at this point. He didn't get the attention until a flawed mission led him into an enemy ambush, and it was a rag-tag group of Iraqi guerilla forces that managed to capture him and a half dozen of his comrades. The capture of a half dozen Army Rangers wasn't leaked out to anyone at any time and is still considered somewhat secret. The Rangers fulfilled their promise to never leave a comrade behind—Brax and his squad were rescued after spending 4 days in an cellar, left for dead. It was that experience that Brax claims toughed him the most. And he says that its one of the proudest moments of his life. Surviving for 4 days, treating the wounded Rangers there and then being rescued. Move Set Basic Move Set 1: Flying Clothesline 2: Discuss Leg Drop 3. European Uppercut 4: German Suplex 5: Side Headlock 6: Belly-to-Back Suplex 7: Elbow Drop 8: Leg Sweep 9: Big Boot 10: Hiptoss 11: Chest Slap 12: Armbar Primary Move Set 1: Crucifix Bomb 2: Spinebuster 3: Running Bulldog 4: Powerbomb 5: Sideslam 6: Abdominal Stretch 7: Jump swinging DDT 8: Double Slap 9: Texas Cloverleaf 10: Gorilla press slam Misc Move Set 1: Frog Splash 2: Missile dropkick 3: Hurricarana 4: Rolling Cutter 5: Senton Bomb 6: Two-Handed Chokeslam 7: Alabama Slam 8: Backbreaker 9: Boston Crab 10: Superkick Finisher Primary Finisher: West Coast Crisis Primary Finisher Description: Three-Quarter Facelock Jawbuster (Stone Cold Stunner) Alternative Finisher: Mile High Salute Alternative Finisher Description: 5 Star Frog Splash (When on Turnbuckle, he salutes audience first, then opponent on the mat) Entrance Info Entrance Music "Pride" by Saliva Career Accomplishments Hybrid Wrestling Society Career HWS Record: 1-0-0 Wayward was accepted into the HWS and placed onto the active roster, May 12, 2007. Wayward was around for the first showing of HWS, getting a feel for everything. His first match took place on May 18 and resulted in a win. Merchandise http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v246/StormStranger/ba5a997c.jpg One of Brax's first shirts, and still his favorite, this one is all about his theme—The General of Intensity Trivia Wayward, Brax Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:American wrestlers Category:Characters from California